Desde el día en que te vi
by ShadowXanah09
Summary: Kasumi acaba de mudarse, tuvo una experiencia traumática con el agua, lo cual la hace odiarla. Rei se enamora de ella a primera vista pero se niega a reconocerlo, el problema llega cuando desde la sede de campeonatos les llega una carta diciendo que a partir de ahora los relevos son de 5 y no de 4, ¿podrá Kasumi superar su miedo al agua gracias a Rei y competir fingiendo ser chico?


Free! Iwatobi Swim Club no es me de mi propiedad, los únicos personajes que son de mi propiedad son los OCs creados por mí y la historia que envuelve a todos en este fanfic.

Este fanfic no ha sido realizado con ningún ánimo de lucro, sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

ShadowXana_

[Aclaraciones: "_0o0o0_" significa que el escenario cambia o que el punto de vista cambia a la perspectiva de otro personaje.]

Capítulo 1: El encuentro.

Su estatura era media, no era alta pero tampoco era bajita, el cabello, largo por la espalda y rubio, le caía en finas e imperceptibles ondas. Sus ojos, enormes y marrones, miraban con aburrimiento la pizarra, el profesor había mandado a leer el texto de historia que tocaba para hoy y la alumna seleccionada había empezado a leer con fluidez.

No la conocía mucho, solo sabía que estaba siempre con los chicos del club de natación, su nombre era Matsuoka Gou… o era Kou?

La chica pelirroja terminó de leer asfixiada y con las mejillas rojas, tal parecía que no le gustaba leer en público, unas chicas del otro extremo de la clase la miraron con sorna por equivocarse al leer una palabra y Gou miró hacia otro lado ocultando su vergüenza.

-Eh! Wakaba, Mihara, -dijo sin poder evitar la rabia de que le hicieran eso a la chica pelirroja.

-Que quieres, Ayase Kasumi?-dijo la primera nombrada con aire de superioridad.

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero tienes el maquillaje corrido y pareces un zombie con tanto negro difuminado en la cara, hazte un favor, vete al baño y líbranos a todos de esta visión tan asquerosa. –dijo sin apartar su mirada indiferente de la chica.

Wakaba se quedó helada y su amiga, la que respondía por el apellido Mihara soltó una risilla ante lo que Kasumi había dicho.

-Y tú, Mihara –dijo llamando la atención de la otra.- se te calló el desodorante para pies cuando corrías esta mañana hacia la escuela, menos mal que lo vi y pude traértelo, es malo para el pie de atleta que no uses el desodorante todos los días, no?

La chica se puso roja como un tomate, se levantó, cogió el desodorante y se marchó corriendo de allí.

Matsuoka la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con una gratitud inmensa en la cara.

-0o0o0-

La campana había sonado y Kasumi se dirigía a su casa. Kasumi Ayase tenía 17 años, cabello rubio, ojos marrones, estatura media, complexión delgada pero deportista y unas calificaciones normales, parecía una chica muy normal y que no tenía muchos amigos, tal vez porque no los necesitaba, tal vez debido a su reciente mudanza a la ciudad, tal vez porque era demasiado rara, o eso es lo que la mayoría de las chicas pensaban pero la historia de Kasumi era bien diferente.

-Se me está haciendo tarde..tsk..-suspiró frunciendo el seño.

-Ah… esto…-dijo una vocecilla femenina a sus espaldas.

Kasumi se volteó y vio a la chica pelirroja de su clase, Matsuoka, de pie delante de ella.

-Hola Matsuoka, se te ofrece algo?, no quiero ser grosera pero tengo algo de prisa.-dijo tranquila.

-Oh, lo siento, sólo quería darte las gracias apropiadamente por lo de esta mañana, Wakaba y Mihara siempre se están metiendo con migo y nunca se responder adecuadamente, que me hayas ayudado así ha sido un alivio para mí, muchísimas gracias.-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al más puro estilo japonés.

-No te preocupes, me saca de quicio las personas como ellas, lo habría hecho aunque fueras capaz de defenderte.-dijo sonriendo.

Gou sonrió también y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa.

-Oye, sé que hoy tienes prisa pero mañana que te parecería ir a merendar crepes con migo?-dijo entusiasmada.

Kasumi lo pensó, no quería ir en verdad pero le daba cosa despreciar su hospitalidad, decidió que pasaría unas horas con ella y luego se iría a casa a seguir practicando con su guitarra.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana pues.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Gou Matsuoka se quedó allí sonriendo y luego se fue camino a su casa.

-0o0o0o-

-Mierda, faltan cuatro minutos para que el tren salga… -dijo Kasumi apresurada corriendo por la calle.

Tan rápido iba que no se dio cuenta cuando casi choca contra una persona al girar la esquina, la persona que recibió su impacto era lo bastante fuerte como para no caerse pero si tastabilló hasta sujetarse a la pared de una casa, Kasumi tiró el maletín sin querer con el golpe pero no tuvo tiempo de ver contra quien se había estrellado, cogió nuevamente su maletín y salió corriendo, no sin antes gritar un "lo siento" y dar un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo, la persona a la que empujo sin querer era un chico… un chico de pelo azulado y gafas rojas.

Kasumi llegó a tiempo para subirse en el tren y dirigirse a casa, lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue acariciar al gatito blanco que siempre se sentaba en las escaleras que conducían a la casa del vecino de arriba, vecino que nunca había visto.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se cambió a una ropa más cómoda y se puso a practicar con su guitarra, el día había sido agotador y eso que hacía sólo unas semanas que se había mudado a la ciudad.

-0o0o0o0-

Gou Matsuoka esperaba paciente al lado de la puerta de la escuela, llegaba temprano. A lo lejos divisó la figura femenina a la cual estaba esperando, sin poder contener la emoción se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ayase-kun gracias por venir!-dijo Gou.

-Ugh…-dijo la mencionada.

-Ocurre algo? –preguntó la pelirroja con la mirada llena de curiosidad, acaso había dicho algo malo?

-No… bueno, si me has invitado a merendar déjate de formalismos de –kun o –san. –dijo ella.

Gou asintió y se colocó al lado izquierdo de ella.

-La pastelería no está muy lejos de aquí, son dos manzanas hasta llegar a ella.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la pastelería hablando de música, grupos, gustos en general, sin darse cuenta las dos tenían muchas cosas en común y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kasumi no sintió que tuviera ganas de irse y estar sola. La pastelería era enorme, tenía muchas mesas decoradas con manteles de colores pastel y en las paredes y el escaparate habían maquetas de cera con los platos y crepes que servían allí, a modo de muestra. Gou pidió una crepe de fresa, bananas y sirope de caramelo, acompañado de helado de melón, mientras que Kasumi, golosa como ella sola, pidió el especial de crepe de helado de chocolate con brownie, trozos de nueces, queso mascarpone y sirope de caramelo.

-Vaya Ayase, no sabía que te gustara mucho el chocolate.-dijo Gou sonriéndole, ella también lo prefería pero había decidido colaborar y solidarizarse con la dieta de los chicos nadadores y había pedido solo cosas con fruta.

-Bueno… -dijo sonrojándose- sí, me gusta mucho la verdad…

-Y dime, que tal te van las clases? –dijo Gou.

-Bien, historia no es muy agradable para mí porque como acabo de mudarme, en mi anterior instituto de preparatoria esta sección de contenidos ya la hemos visto. –dijo Kasumi concentrada en un pedazo de queso con nuez.

-Mmmm.. si te soy sincera yo odio historia, el profesor parece que la tiene tomada con migo desde que entré a ayudar al club de natación.

Ahí estaba la palabra mágica.

-Natación eh? –dijo Kasumi nerviosa- te lo pasas bien ahí?

Gou la miró extrañada, por un instante juró haber visto una sombra en los ojos de la rubia.

-Pues sí, el agua no me llama la atención pero los chicos me caen muy bien y se han esforzado tanto durante el último año que me es imposible imaginarme en otro lugar que no sea junto a ellos. –Gou sonrió de forma maternal, en verdad amaba a esos chicos.

Kasumi se quedó seria por unos instantes, el agua no le gustaba, la odiaba… todo por culpa de…

-Eh! Ayase, estas bien? –preguntó Gou preocupada.

-Sí… -suspiró, era hora de irse- discúlpame Matsuoka, tengo deberes de mis clases de guitarra que hacer y me gustaría tenerlos terminado antes de la cena, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad al invitarme, ya nos vemos en clases.

Sin más dilación se levantó y recogió su chaqueta de hilo celeste, se dirigió a la puerta y salió a la calle, a quien quería engañar?, aún faltaba mucho rato hasta la cena y conociendo sus dotes musicales la tarea de guitarra la tendría hecha en media hora. Por qué habrá tenido que preguntar por el agua… maldita agua…

Con esos pensamientos se quedó de pie en el escaparate sin darse cuenta que Gou se acercaba a ella desde atrás, la pelirroja tiró suavemente de la manga de la chaqueta de hilo de la otra para llamar su atención.

-Ayase, perdona si te he molestado con algo que haya dicho, te aseguro que no fue mi intención. –la pelirroja parecía a punto de llorar.

-Ehh… -"mierda, que hago ahora" pensó Kasumi- no es problema tuyo, es sólo que el agua y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, nos odiamos mutuamente, sí, eso, jajajaja –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ah, acabas de recordarme a Rei-san. –dijo riendo amablemente- me alegro de verdad que no haya sido la causante de tu bajada de ánimo, se te veía tan triste ahí dentro que me preocupé.

-Lo siento, oye, y si damos una vuelta y olvidamos esto? –preguntó más animada, Gou Matsuoka era una buena persona, lo había demostrado.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia un pequeño lago que había casi llegando a la playa, allí habían pequeños peces de colores y era lo suficientemente bajo como para que Kasumi no se sintiera incómoda, de hecho, el agua solo llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando sobre sus comidas preferidas, sus tiendas de ropa favoritas, sus sueños para después del instituto, etc. Sentían que se entendían perfectamente y Kasumi se dio cuenta de que se habría arrepentido de haberse marchado a su casa, se alegró mucho de que Gou-chan, como la llamaba ahora, hubiera ido a buscarla.

Estaba atardeciendo y el sol bañaba el lugar con luces naranjas, Kasumi se levantó del césped donde hablaba con Gou y metió las piernas en el agua, le llegaban a la rodilla y no llegaban a tocarle el pantalón vaquero ni la blusa blanca, a Kasumi no le asustaba esa pequeña cantidad de agua y como además estaba con Gou no le importaba estar con agua hasta las rodillas.

-Gou-chan, deberías venir, el agua está fresca a esta hora! –dijo entusiasmada.

-No, gracias, estas medias son nuevas y no quiero que se mojen. –dijo la chica.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes! –dijo riendo y cogiendo con las manos un montón de agua.

A lo lejos, sin que ellas lo vieran, venían una serie de apuestos chicos con polos de helado charlando tranquilamente, uno rubio, el más bajito, tiró de la manga a uno mas alto y de cabello azúl para que fueran corriendo al lago, había visto una cabellera pelirroja que le sonaba mucho.

-GOU-CHAAAAAAAAAN! –gritó el rubio al llegar a la parte alta del pequeño monte donde estaba ella.

-Nagisa-kun? –dijo Gou sorprendida de verle allí.

Nagisa saludó con la mano y casi tira el polo de Rei, pero éste no se dio ni cuenta, su mirada estaba clavada en alguien más allá de ellos tres, alguien con una hermosa fijura que jugueteaba con el agua, en determinado momento esta figura tomó un poco de agua con las manos y la esparció por el aire, llenando su alrededor de pequeñas gotas brillante, el sol acompañaba el momento, dando a Rei la visión más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, la de una bella ninfa del agua, ninfa que se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ardientes ojos en él.

-Kasumi! –dijo Gou, llamándola.

La chica los miró y en seguida se fijó en el chico de cabello azul y gafas rojas, ¡era el que había empujado sin querer el día anterior en su camino al tren! Y tenía los ojos y el cabello más brillantes que había podido ver en mucho tiempo, muy a parecidos a los de… él.

Tachannnn!

1º capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado, el fic contará con unos 10 capítulos más o menos de la misma extensión de éste y prometo que estarán cargados de emoción y cosas que no os esperáis! La historia de Kasumi es movidita así que Rei… prepárate guapo jajaja w

Si les gustó, díganmelo en los reviews y hacédmelo saber :3 muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y a esperar a por el próximo capítulo! ;)

ShadowXanah_


End file.
